<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tokens of Affection by Jenseits_der_Sterne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444287">Tokens of Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne'>Jenseits_der_Sterne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age of Calamity Spoilers, F/M, Flirting, HWAOC Spoilers, IT'S CUTE., Post-AOC, Smooching, Solstice Eve, frickin fluffy, giving gifts, holiday fluff, i think this is cute?, snugglin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Link had held out the bouquet for her as Terrako had scampered around her feet. The bouquet was lovely... 15 perfect blossoms tied together neatly with a blue ribbon thoughtfully chosen to match the blue of the flowers themselves. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much. They're just lovely. This certainly brightens my day!" Terrako's excited beeps had made both her and Link laugh.</p>
  <p>Eventually she'd worked up the courage to tease Link. "I take it Terrako carefully picked all of those flowers and then he somehow managed to tie the whole bouquet together?" Link had looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "Of course. He's a talented little guardian."<br/></p>
</blockquote>Zelda gets gifts. Link is coy. Terrako is beeps!
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tokens of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksock/pseuds/socksock">socksock</a> for confirming this idea would makea  good story and then beta-ing it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crackle of the fire in the hearth is a cheery contrast to the ice and snow pelting the window. On this night, the eve of Solstice Eve, a small storm swirls outside the castle's walls, coating Central Hyrule in a blanket of snow. </p><p>Zelda sits before the fire, needle in hand, thimble on thumb, and the completion of a goal close at hand. Another hour should do the trick... Or perhaps even less? This embroidery isn't overly complex, but the thickness of the fabric slows her down a bit. This is as it should be, for winter clothing should be substantial in order to ward off cold.</p><p>Earlier in the day Impa had teased, "Your Highness, there's no reason to rush! Link won't even be here tomorrow anyways." Zelda had huffed and insisted that finishing it on time is about the principle of the thing: it's meant to be a Solstice Eve gift and therefore it ought to be done by Solstice Eve. That is, after all, the tradition. Impa had smiled, a knowing look on her face as she'd responded, "Whatever you say, Princess!"</p><p>Besides, it's not Link's fault that he's absent. Just days ago they had received a report of strange guardian activity in Faron. Everyone was in agreement that it must be tended to straight away. As the crown princess, Zelda cannot go, for she must lead the ceremony of Nayru's Blessing at the Sacred Grounds on the morning of the Solstice. As the king, her father cannot go, for he must oversee the military parade that follows the ceremony.</p><p>The four champions are expected at local Solstice celebrations within their respective regions.</p><p>Therefore, if the problem is to be dealt with swiftly, Link would be the clear choice to see to the problem. </p><p>Terrako had quite literally jumped at the opportunity to accompany him. Zelda had protested, thinking that Link may not want to have Terrako underfoot on a mission such as this. But Link had surprised her when he'd said, "Really, I don't mind, he can come with me. Besides, you're getting to be really good in a fight, huh Terrako? Yeah, totally. We're buddies, and buddies stick together, right?" </p><p>Terrako's enthusiastic chirps had sealed the deal: Link and Terrako would set out for Faron immediately while Zelda stayed behind.</p><p>She thinks it's a good thing, actually, for Terrako to spend time with Link. Terrako can be quite stubborn: he squabbles on the regular with Impa and butts heads with others here and there, as well. Even though Terrako has managed to rattle Link in the past, lately the two seem to be getting along swimmingly. Link doesn't seem to mind Terrako's pushiness, for Link seems to be ever patient and calm in the face of the bossy guardian's chirps. Perhaps, Zelda muses, Terrako can learn from Link?</p><p>A dried bouquet of silent princesses sits in a vase on the mantle above the fire. Zelda takes a moment to pause in her work and consider it. </p><p>She'd received it a few months ago. That day, Link had said, "Terrako wanted to bring you flowers." </p><p>He'd held out the bouquet for her as Terrako had scampered around her feet. The bouquet was lovely... 15 perfect blossoms tied together neatly with a blue ribbon thoughtfully chosen to match the blue of the flowers themselves. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much. They're just lovely. This certainly brightens my day!" Terrako's excited beeps had made both her and Link laugh.</p><p>Eventually she'd worked up the courage to tease Link. "I take it Terrako carefully picked all of those flowers and then he somehow managed to tie the whole bouquet together?" Link had looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "Of course. He's a talented little guardian."</p><p>And then about a month ago, during a small dinner, Terrako had barely seemed to be able to contain himself. Partway through the meal, his chirping had begun to border on incessant. Her father had frowned, his patience wearing thin. Link had motioned for Terrako to come close and Zelda had overheard him whispering, "I know you're excited, but you must wait." For what it's worth, after that Terrako had calmed down, if only for a few minutes.</p><p>Soon enough, the cause for his excitement was revealed when Link and Terrako had surprised the small group with dessert: it was a fruitcake, beautifully decorated and expertly baked. Link provided the explanation, "Terrako wanted to make the Princess' favorite dessert." </p><p>As they ate, Impa had been incredulous, "There's no way this little whirlwind could make this. What's your secret, tiny friend?" Terrako, as is his way with Impa, swatted at her pointed finger. </p><p>"Perhaps Terrako's secret is to make friends with an excellent cook?" Zelda had said with a quirked brow, her gaze trained on Link. His eyes had danced as he'd said, "Terrako's methods are mysterious and they shall remain that way." He punctuated the statement by popping a bite of cake into his mouth, as if that settled the matter!</p><p>Later, in a moment alone with Link, Zelda had bitten her lip. "So how is it really that Terrako managed to bake me fruit cake?" </p><p>Link had eyed her. "It's like I've said: he's a talented little guardian." </p><p>When she'd pressed him further, he found ways to deflect with statements such as "Terrako's practicing his dexterity" or "Terrako is legitimately good at timing a bake!" When she'd poked at his side, he'd laughed and twisted away. It was then that he'd slipped a bit in his story. "Think of it as a token of affection. L-look, all that matters is that Terrako likes finding ways to make you happy."</p><p>Goodness, how his words had caused her heart to thump so wildly! Link just has a <em> way... </em> He's uniquely able to elicit such reactions in her. In that moment, Zelda had reached out and given his arm a squeeze as she'd said a soft "Thank you." Link had stared at her, steady and serious for a few seconds. But then, with a strategic tilt of his head, his eyes were hidden. He'd murmured, "You're welcome," and, confound him, she couldn't see his face at all!</p><p>Zelda has come to learn that in certain circumstances the Hero of Hyrule, the boy who defeated Calamity Ganon at her side, can be rather shy.</p><p>The sound of the wind rattling the window panes draws her out of her thoughts and back into the present.</p><p>With a glance down at the unfinished gift in her lap, she runs a finger along one of the completed embroidered designs.</p><p>The hour grows late... And yet, she's determined to finish this. </p><p>Tomorrow is Solstice Eve and Zelda must finish this gift. It is, after all, her own token of affection.</p>
<hr/><p>"Well, yes, I see your point, Your Highness, but perhaps the envoy would prefer-"</p><p>Trumpets blaring. A herald interrupts whatever it is Impa was going to say.</p><p>Both young women freeze, Zelda staring wide-eyed as Impa frowns while they listen to the call of the horns. "But that sounds like..."</p><p>"Link," Zelda finishes a little breathlessly.</p><p>The letters scattered across her desk are forgotten, Zelda is up and out of her seat, pushing open the door to the bridge that connects her study to her bedchambers. She pays no heed to the blast of cold air and flurries lazily floating in the air as she jogs across. Impa's close behind, her arms circled around her for warmth.</p><p>Stopping midway across, Zelda bites her lip as she squints to see down into the main courtyard that leads up into the castle proper. It's hard to make out the main courtyard and the flurries in the air certainly don't help either.</p><p>"It can't be Link," Impa says with a frown. "He'd be four or five days earlier than we'd expect him."</p><p>And yet... a flash of champion blue on a young man seated atop a chestnut mare... The deep purple silhouette of the hilt of Hyrule's most recognizable sword... The cheery blue lights of Terrako, safely harnessed behind the saddle... </p><p>"It <em> is </em> Link," Zelda breathes out. </p><p>He's <em> here. </em> On Solstice Eve.</p><p>Last night, seated before the fire while working to finish his gift, Zelda had felt so lonely. This loneliness had settled over her just as the snow blanketed the castle outside. There was no clear explanation for it, really...</p><p>The final notes of the herald's horns sound as Link passes through the courtyard at a brisk trot and then he's out of sight, followed by a line of soldiers on horseback. Technically speaking, Hyrule's youngest general has several battalions under his command, but for this mission he'd opted to take a smaller platoon to deal with the strange guardian behavior in Faron.</p><p>Her heart positively soars. "Come, Impa. Link will report to father and I should like to hear what he has to say."</p><p>Gathering her skirts to head back inside, Zelda rushes past as Impa grumbles, "I guess we're done with figuring out the envoy situation..."</p><p>"Indeed," Zelda says, glancing back at Impa. "We needn't have that sorted for a few days anyways."</p><p>"Nayru warns against putting off till later what could be done now," Impa quips.</p><p>"And Farore says that one should be bold, seize the moment," Zelda responds with a gleam in her eye. </p><p>Impa crosses her arms, raises a brow. "Your Highness..." There's admonishment in her tone. "It seems like <em> you </em>of all people shouldn't be allowed to counter one Goddess' maxim with another's."</p><p>Zelda tuts. "It's a lesson in balance. I believe that you can get behind that." When Impa rolls her eyes, Zelda can no longer hold back an amused laugh. "Come now, Link and Terrako are here. It's Solstice Eve. Blessed be the Golden Three!"</p>
<hr/><p>Upon entering the sanctum, she pauses for a moment to take in the scene: Link standing at parade rest before her father's throne with the four captains from his platoon kneeling some five paces behind him. She catches the tail end of Link saying something about the Spring of Courage and Terrako punctuates Link's statement with an emphatic beep.</p><p>The sanctum has been rebuilt after all of these months since the Calamity's defeat. This is a space in which Zelda’s expected to be the picture of grace. She's meant to receive guests who come to make royal inquiries. Here she's meant to be prim and proper and regal.</p><p>But on this day, the day of the Solstice Eve, she feels too happy to adhere to the conventional forms of propriety. Her surprise and her joy are too great for such things! She very nearly jogs across the floor despite her heavy skirts. </p><p>It's Terrako who catches sight of her first. He lets out a loud chirp and skitters away from Link's side. With a laugh, she meets the tiny guardian halfway, kneeling down for a moment to cup his little egg-shaped body. "I can see you're well, little friend!" His affirmative chirp warms her heart.</p><p>By the time she stands and looks to Link, he's turned to watch the two of them with a soft smile.</p><p>Her feet seem to move on their own accord and soon she's closed the distance between them. </p><p>When she reaches him, he holds out his hands and she's quick to clasp them in her own while Terrako begins to run circles around them. </p><p>"You're here," she says a little breathlessly as she inspects his person. Relief floods over her, for he appears to be unharmed. “You seem well.” He nods. "But how is it that you're here?"</p><p>Link lets out a small laugh. "We were-" </p><p>Terrako skitters to a halt, beeping excitedly as he tugs at Zelda's skirt with a tiny claw. </p><p>"To think I've raised my daughter to have so little decorum!" Her father's voice booms from where he's seated on the throne. </p><p>Despite his words, the king's eyes dance with amusement. "You've interrupted the general's report." He raises his brows expectantly. "Please tell us, General Link, how you managed to return more swiftly than we anticipated?"</p><p>Link eyes Zelda shyly, giving her hands a small squeeze before he lets go. He turns to face her father and takes a deep breath. "Your Majesty, Terrako and I felt that if we were diligent and focused, we could make it back in time to spend the Solstice at the castle. After that, well... inspiring the soldiers to our cause was an easy matter. Being able to spend the holiday with kin and loved ones is a strong motivator."</p><p>There's a gleam in her father's eye as he nods. "I see. Well done, General Link." Terrako makes an indignant noise at Zelda's feet, her father ignores him. "And what of the strange guardian behavior?"</p><p>"Terrako, the troops, and I defeated the guardians, and we secured the Spring of Courage, Your Majesty." </p><p>Terrako makes a satisfied noise at Zelda's feet, her father also ignores this.</p><p>"Excellent work, my boy. I'd say this calls for a celebratory feast, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>"Your Majesty--" Link eyes Zelda "--in the past I've been called a glutton." </p><p>Zelda's cheeks redden. Oh my... she'd never suspected that he'd allude to her jests regarding his eating habits in front of her father. And yet, lately he's taken to surprising her with overt teasing such as this. His eyes crinkle with a smile before he turns back to face her father once more. "This is all to say, Sire, that of course I'd be eager for a feast."</p><p>"It shall be done then," her father says with a booming laugh. "Now, who would ever dare to level such an insult against one of Hyrule's generals?" Her father asks this with an amused quirk of his brow as he glances between Zelda and Link.</p><p>Link bows his head. "Your Majesty, I couldn't say." </p><p>Oh, what cheek! To think, for such mischief to lay hidden behind such a polite exterior!</p><p>After her father has dismissed them and they walk side by side down the corridor leaving the sanctum, Zelda pokes at Link's side. "You're awful."</p><p>He darts away, just out of her reach. His hand covers his side, his posture over-dramatic as though she's wounded him. </p><p>"Mmm, you're probably right. She's probably right, huh, Terrako?" </p><p>Terrako looks between the two of them and lets out a series of confused beeps and boops.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay. I'll take my awful self and just, you know, leave." Link sighs and turns on his heel.</p><p>But before he can get far, Zelda rushes forward and grabs his wrist. He glances back at her with a raised brow and a grin. This grin, oh how it always makes her stomach flip and flop. He didn't grin like this before, but these days there's a lot less cause for seriousness and so much more reason for joy.</p><p>Zelda lets out a long suffering sigh before she speaks, a playful lilt in her voice. "I suppose I'll suffer your presence longer yet."</p><p>A pleased hum. "I guess I'll be staying then."</p><p>Terrako lets out another series of confused chirps, and that's when Zelda realizes she's still holding Link’s wrist. Her eyes widen and she releases him, she takes one, two steps backward.</p><p>The space between them changes the atmosphere from one of teasing to something else. Something shy and earnest. It's a feeling around him that she's been trying to put a name to for months now...</p><p>There's such an intensity in his stare in moments like this. Impa has laughed about this in the past, in private she once said, "I'm telling you, Princess, he's positively rapt around you." </p><p>She clasps her hands before her heart as she says softly. "Joking aside, I'm so glad you made it back in time for Solstice Eve."</p><p>Link stares at her a moment longer before he looks away, raises a hand to brush at his hair. His voice comes out far quieter than it was moments ago. "Terrako thought it'd make you happy if we came home sooner."</p><p>At her feet, Terrako happily chirps away. Despite not speaking in Hylian, the tiny guardian is as easy to read as a book. She stares down at him and breathes out a laugh. </p><p>But right now she finds that... Well, she wants to know what Link is thinking. Not Terrako.</p><p>Her gaze snaps up to Link and before she can properly think through her words, she blurts out, "And what about you? What is it that you wanted?"</p><p>He swallows. "As I said, being able to spend the holiday with loved ones is a strong motivator."</p><p>She thinks it best for her own heart not to read into the glimmer in his eyes or the breathlessness in his voice.</p>
<hr/><p>"It snowed."</p><p>Link says this with such a childish wonder that Zelda can't help but squeeze his arm. Her hand is nestled in the crook of his elbow as they walk in the courtyard that's adjacent to the great hall.</p><p>"Indeed. When you left a couple of days ago it was comparatively balmy here."</p><p>"Mmhmm," Link hums in response as Terrako beeps his own affirmative. </p><p>Link slips away, crouching down to dig into the snow with his bare hands. "Isn't it good fortune to have snow on the Winter Solstice?"</p><p>"Indeed. It's said to be auspicious."</p><p>He stands, a contemplative frown gracing his features as he works the snow in his hands. "Perhaps it's a sign from Nayru Herself." </p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>When he glances up, his serious countenance is replaced with one of mischief. "Hey, Terrako. Think fast!" </p><p>Terrako makes a questioning sound and then Link tosses the snowball such that it falls toward the diminutive guardian in a lazy arc. Terrako's tiny arm and sword activate just as the snowball makes its downward descent and then he slashes at it, causing it to explode in a puff of snowflakes.</p><p>"Whoa." Link glances at Zelda, eyebrows high. "That was pretty neat."</p><p>She can't help but laugh at this. She's quick to crouch down and form her own snowball. The next few minutes are spent with the two of them lobbing snowballs at Terrako who seems to have quite a lot of fun swatting them out of the air. </p><p>After a while though, Link shudders at her side, bringing his hands up to his mouth to blow warm air into them. His cheeks are rosy red from the cold and, while that's adorable in its own way, she can't help but exclaim, "You're cold! We should go inside."</p><p>"What? Oh no, I'm fine!"</p><p>She tugs at his arm. "Let's go. In fact, I have a Solstice Eve gift for you that would be quite relevant right now."</p><p>"A Solstice Eve gift for me, huh? Hey now, Terrako and I have one for you, too. Isn't that right, buddy?"</p><p>Tugging Link back inside to the warmth of the Great Hall is an easy enough matter. But once there, Zelda is hit with an uncharitable thought: she'd prefer Terrako to not be around. Perhaps it is selfishness on her part, but this evening she'd like to have Link to herself.</p><p>And so Zelda leaves Link's side, cornering Impa and pleading that her friend find something to occupy Terrako for the evening. </p><p>Impa frowns. "If you don't want Terrako around, then just send him off with Link."</p><p>"No, no... That's just the thing," Zelda bites her lip, eyes darting side to side quickly. "This evening... Well, you see... It's just that I'd just like to have some time with Link."</p><p>A wicked grin overtakes Impa's features. "Ohoho! Am I understanding this correctly: you're trying to pawn Terrako off of <em> me </em> so that <em> you </em> can have some 'alone time' with Link?"</p><p>The flush that overtakes Zelda's features must serve as enough of an answer, for Impa begins to chuckle. "Well, it's about time, Princess! Everyone's getting <em> really tired </em> of watching the two of you flirt."</p><p>Zelda gapes at Impa. "I-I beg your pardon!?" </p><p>Impa crosses her arms, looking smug. "Alright, Princess. I'll occupy Terrako for you this evening. But just know that I'm only doing this because you're my absolute dearest friend."</p><p>Before Zelda can say more, Impa places her hands on Zelda's shoulders and spins her around. Link ends up in Zelda's sights. He's chatting with her father at the main table. </p><p>Impa's leans in and whispers. "Remember how you quoted Farore earlier today, Princess? 'One should be bold, seize the moment' and all that?" Impa gives her a little shove toward Link. "Go and be bold!"</p><p>With that Impa sweeps past Zelda. "Terrako! The Princess has a mission for you and I: we're to investigate your Sheikah tech infused shurikens." </p><p>When the tiny guardian cocks his body to the side in question, Zelda is quick to pick up on the thread. "Y-yes. I believe those shurikens could be of use to Impa. We must all help one another to grow stronger in battle, no?"</p><p>Impa grins at her side and mumbles, "Nice explanation." Raising her voice, she directs her words at Terrako. "Well, come on, you! Chop chop! The Princess has asked us to look into this. We can't let her down!"</p><p>Terrako jumps in place and then rushes to Impa's side.  </p><p>"You owe me one," Impa mumbles as she turns to walk out of the Great Hall. </p><p>Zelda lets out a shaky laugh and turns to see Link and her father watching this exchange. The king frowns. "I understand the importance of the research, but is that really necessary on Solstice Eve?"</p><p>"Yes, quite," Zelda says a little breathlessly, aware of how red her face must still be. She waves her hand about a little impatiently. "You know, diligence and all of that." </p><p>The king's eyes narrow as he studies his daughter. His tone is amused as he says, "I suppose your explanation is succinct, if not eloquent."</p><p>Zelda can only manage a shaky laugh in response to her father's teasing. She takes a fortifying breath before she pushes ahead. "Link, shall we?" </p><p>"Oh, sure." Link takes a couple steps toward her.</p><p>"And what does this evening hold for you two?" the king asks. "Perhaps 'diligence and all of that'?"</p><p>A fresh wave of embarrassment overtakes Zelda as Impa's words from just moments before run through her thoughts,<em> "Well, it's about time, Princess! Everyone's getting really tired of watching the two of you flirt." </em> Are her feelings really this obvious? And have they been as obvious to her father, as well? It's a mortifying enough thought that she'd like to just turn on her heel and run away.</p><p>At her side, Link’s expression flits from confused to embarrassed to placid. When he speaks, his face is blank save for a bit of redness on his cheeks. "Your Majesty, Terrako and I have a Solstice Eve gift for Her Highness."</p><p>"I see," her father laughs. "And as I understand it, my Zelda has a gift for you?"</p><p>Link's eyes flick to Zelda as he nods. </p><p>"Well then, who I am to keep you. Be gone, the both of you!"</p><p>By the Goddesses, why must her father embarrass them so? Before frustration and panic can truly settle in, Zelda considers Farore's advice: One should be bold, seize the moment. </p><p>And so she tugs at Link's arm, pulling him toward the corridor. She throws a hasty, if not heartfelt, "Happy Solstice Eve, Father" over her shoulder in parting. She does her best to ignore his jovial laughter at her back.</p><p>After they leave the Great Hall, Link asks, "Why <em> is </em> Impa researching shurikens with Terrako?" </p><p>Oh goodness, how she wishes she could do away with the incessant flush she feels on her face and neck. Still, perhaps some of Farore's boldness persists, for she says, "It doesn't really matter. Just think of it as Terrako and Impa's Solstice Eve gift."</p><p>Link eyes her, shy and curious. Perhaps Farore is also on his mind when he slips his hand into hers.</p>
<hr/><p>Over the last few months, Link has kept her company in her quarters for many an evening. He's sat on her sofa before the fire and read books as she's worked on one project or another. One such project was when she'd spent a few weeks tinkering with some modifications to the Sheikah slate. Another was a scarf that Zelda had knitted for Urbosa's birthday.</p><p>During those tasks, it's nice to have a companion, someone to help pass the time and fill the silence. While she'd knitted, he started reading his book aloud to her. It was a book about the Hero of Twilight. The book concluded with the story of how Midna, Princess of the Twilight realm, had destroyed something called the Mirror of Twilight, a portal that had linked their worlds. </p><p>With the book complete, Zelda had teased Link. "Perhaps soon enough they'll write books about you." He'd scoffed. "Honestly, I didn't do anything cool like turn into a wolf. I just--" he mimes slashing with a sword "--did some of that. Now what they should <em> really </em> write about is Terrako." Terrako had let out a series of beeps that Link had answered with "That's right. They could fill volumes about your adventure through time." Zelda had giggled while Terrako had chirped away proudly.</p><p>Or on other evenings, she and Link have played cards together late into the night, seated on the rug before the fire. His ability to control his expression so precisely is his main weapon, as he's nearly impossible to read while playing. The only thing that comes across is his desire to win. He's quite good at the game, but he doesn't seem to count the cards the way Zelda does, so she wins more often than not. Despite his competitive nature, he <em> usually </em> loses gracefully. There was that one time he threw the cards down in a huff and, <em> oh </em> how Zelda had laughed and laughed! She'd been delighted to see him rankled, for it happens so rarely.</p><p>And so right now, on this Solstice Eve, it shouldn't be weird or awkward to have him in her quarters. And yet... somehow it is?</p><p>Once they pass the threshold, his hand slips out of hers.</p><p>As she dismisses her lady's maids, he hovers over by the hearth, seemingly unsure of what to do with himself. </p><p>Zelda takes a seat on the sofa, her gift for him sitting on her lap. It's neatly wrapped up in parchment paper secured with a length of twine. She pats the spot on the sofa beside her. "You know, I'll feel really weird if while exchanging gifts, you stand while I sit."</p><p>That does the trick: with a breathy laugh, he takes a seat beside her. </p><p>His fingers drum on his knees as he stares at the fire. "I'll... I'll give you yours first." </p><p>"Oh, please do," she says. </p><p>He nods and  turns to search through his pack. When he faces her again, he holds out something carefully wrapped in a green fabric that's tied neatly with a golden ribbon.</p><p>As she takes it in her hands, she stares. Truly, the careful wrapping of this gift has Link's touch. He has an eye for aesthetics, whether that be while choosing his clothing, tying together flowers for a bouquet, or when he decorates a fruit cake. Still, Zelda makes a playful observation. "My, my. It would seem Terrako is quite adept at wrapping gifts now, too?"</p><p>Link laughs, his hand rubbing at his neck as he eyes her. "Yup. He's super good at it. You... you should open it."</p><p>And so she does, pulling at the ribbon until it comes loose. As the fabric opens, a statue is revealed. It's exquisitely carved out of what seems to be ivory in likeness of a dragon. There are green gemstones, the likes of which she's never seen before, inset as the dragon's eyes. "Oh my goodness. This... this is lovely. But what <em> is </em> it?" </p><p>"Terrako and I found this is Faron just a couple of days ago. If I had to guess, it's some kind of Zonai relic. I think you're going to want to study this thing."</p><p>Zelda looks at him. "Why's that?"</p><p>He stares into the fire and his words come out pensive. "When we arrived in Faron, we learned there were six electric guardians around the Spring of Courage and spread out in the surrounding jungle. As we pressed further into the forest, we found this statue on a stone pedestal. It was placed in a groove that seemed to be perfectly carved to hold it. Once I lifted it out of that groove, the electric aura surrounding the guardians disappeared. Poof, gone, just like that." He snaps his fingers for emphasis. "After that, they were just normal guardians and we were able to make quick work of them."</p><p>She gasps, turning the statue over in her hands to study it. "You're saying that... this statue somehow imbues elemental properties on guardians?" </p><p>Link nods. "It looks to be that way." He grins. "You wanna go back to Faron soon and look into it together?"</p><p>Zelda clasps the statue in both hands and is emphatic in her response. "Oh, I'd love to! Let's plan to set out as soon as possible, the day after the Solstice."</p><p>Link smiles. "Then it shall be done, Princess."</p><p>The warmth of his expression, the closeness of him... She must get herself under control, lest she do something rash. She clears her throat. "What a wonderful and mysterious gift. Thank you, Link."</p><p>"You're welcome." He says this softly, his face tilted down as he looks at her through those long eyelashes of his. </p><p>Zelda swallows. She hastily pushes her gift towards him. "Here. You should open yours."</p><p>He takes the package and begins to gingerly pull at the twine tying it closed. </p><p>"Don't be shy!" Zelda says, "Go on!"</p><p>He lets out a laugh and gives the twine a forceful enough tug for it to come loose. He pulls back the paper and then stops, staring down at the gift. His voice is shaky when he finally speaks, turning to her, his eyes round and imploring. "You... you made me a winter tunic?"</p><p>She clutches the statue close to her heart as she nods.</p><p>He bites his lip, nods, and then turns his attention back down to the gift. He unfolds it and holds it up to inspect it. </p><p>And that is when words begin to tumble of Zelda's mouth. "In design, the cut of it is actually more evocative of a royal guard's uniform than your champion's tunic. I know you have the snowquill set, but it seems like you should have something special for winter, tailored just for you. The lining is made from wool and the outer layer is felt from Hateno. I decided against the darker blue that the royal guard wears, I just think the champion blue suits you better. I-I decided to do the embroidery in gold rather than white, it seems more... appropriate, for your new rank and status?"</p><p>Link lowers the tunic to rest it his lap. He traces a finger along a line of the embroidery. "It's... it's beautiful. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome," Zelda says softly.</p><p>"This... must have been a lot of work." </p><p>"Well, it was." Zelda grins as a silly thought catches and takes hold. "You know, Terrako did most of it." </p><p>Link starts and then his eyes narrow. There's a playful lilt in his words as says, "That's not surprising. Terrako is pretty great."</p><p>"Mmhmm." Zelda leans toward him. Something possesses her to reach out, to walk two of her fingers along a line of the embroidery that rests over Link's knee. "It's as you've said: Terrako's a talented little guardian."</p><p>Link stares at her, his mouth slack until he snaps it shut. He swallows, hard. His voice is oddly hoarse as he confirms, "Super talented." </p><p>"Hmm, I wonder," Zelda holds a finger up to her cheek in contemplation, "perhaps I should go find Terrako right now and give him a kiss. Oh! And you should, too. We both ought to show our gratitude, as he's just so thoughtful."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, definitely," Link murmurs. He leans close and plucks the statue out of her hands. He somehow manages to get both of their gifts out of the way, but how he does this she couldn't say. This is because instead she's rather focused on how close he is. She's rather focused on studying how the fire casts bright flecks in his blue eyes. She's rather focused on how she can  see the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. </p><p>She gives in and does something rash: she reaches out, one slim finger tracing along his jaw down to his chin. She applies the barest pressure to tilt his face up just a bit. </p><p>He says her name once, lowly.</p><p>And then she kisses him.</p>
<hr/><p>Kissing Link turns out to be a wonderful thing.</p><p>They find themselves in a zone of tentative and shy requests. "Goddesses, I'd really like to kiss your neck." </p><p>Zelda's response is to cup the back of his head and drag him down to the place where he wants to be. He's so eager as he nuzzles against the bit of exposed skin above her high collar. He drops small kisses just below her jaw and she shivers. Her hand, still at the back of his head, keeps him there. With a sigh he murmurs, "Oh Zelda... You smell so good." As he says this, his lips ghost along her jaw.</p><p>She makes a needy sound, and she coaxes him back up to her lips.</p><p>They find themselves in a zone of distracted confessions. "So long... Just, ah! I've wanted to kiss you for... so long."</p><p>Zelda holds his face in her hands. "How long?"</p><p>He laughs, his eyes unable to meet hers. "Since before I drew the sword. When we were attacked at the Breach of Demise, you said you could help. And, Goddesses, you did so much more than help. With the slate in your hands, you were a force to be reckoned with! I was a goner."</p><p>She laughs and yanks at his tunic to pull him in for another kiss. She's a bit more forceful than she means to be, but he doesn't seem to mind at all. He makes a small surprised sound, but it’s lost in their kiss. The warmth of his hands is distracting as they slide up her back.</p><p>Zelda peppers kisses along his jaw until she reaches her goal, where she whispers her own confession in his ear. "The night we retook Akkala citadel, I wanted to... I wanted to slip away with you, under the guise of inspecting the damage."</p><p>His breath catches and then his arms tighten around her. "Why's that?" </p><p>"That day, so many horrors occurred. But there were also so many miracles! When you said that Vah Ruta had been the key to winning back the Citadel, I don't know..." She noses against his neck. "I just wanted... I wanted to kiss you."</p><p>She can hear the laughter in his voice. "So you like it when I talk strategy?"</p><p>"No. I like that you're observant and that you give credit where it's due."</p><p>And then they find themselves in a zone where she's laid herself down on the couch and she's pulled him on top of her. To feel the comfort of his weight on her is something she didn't know she would like so much.</p><p>When she playfully nips at his lower lip, he groans. He buries his face against where her neck meets her shoulder. His words come out muffled as he says, "Zelda... you don't know what you do to me."</p><p>She has <em> some </em> notion. It's very tempting to push him further, to learn what sorts of things they can do with one another.</p><p>Perhaps it's this very thing that he fears, for that's when he lifts himself off of her. "I-I should go."</p><p>She reaches out, places her hand over his heart. Against all rational thought, she asks the impossible of him. "No. Stay with me. Please..."</p>
<hr/><p>Once a set of conditions are agreed upon, he stays. </p><p>Zelda lies under her many quilts. She turns onto her side and she studies him.</p><p>Link lies down on top of her many quilts, a single blanket spread out over him. He's fully clothed, save for his boots, belts, and the like. He lies on his side and studies her.</p><p>"I have to leave before dawn. I’ll be quiet about it. I can avoid the guards," he whispers.</p><p>"That's wise."</p><p>She extricates her arm from her many quilts. She reaches out and gently brushes his bangs out of his eyes. It's a revelation to learn what he looks like when he's lying down to sleep, hair all askew and eyes heavy with sleep. </p><p>His hand rests on the bed between them. She lays her hand on top of his. </p><p>Among the set of conditions that they agreed upon, one is that she must remain under the covers. Perhaps by having her arm outside of said covers, perhaps by resting her hand atop his, she is in violation of that condition?</p><p>But, he doesn't comment on it. Instead, he draws her hand close, he lays a soft kiss on the back of it. His voice is almost like a sigh as he says, "Oh how I love you..."</p><p>Zelda draws in a shaky breath. Her joy cannot be contained. "I love you, too."</p>
<hr/><p>The sun shines brightly on the morning of the Solstice.</p><p>On the Sacred Grounds, Zelda performs her duty. She recites prayers associated with all three Goddesses, but there’s a clear emphasis on Naryu, as the Winter Solstice is most closely associated with Her.</p><p>With the land covered in snow and the sun shining so, it's possible to believe that the world has been made anew. The scars of the Calamity are covered, hidden beneath the white blanket of snow. </p><p>The hush that the snow brings to the land means that Zelda's voice rings out ever more prominently. </p><p>There’s a confidence in her words this year that wasn’t there last year or the year before that... This time, the words of the prayers come easily to her, for she understands better now how this  ceremony gives people hope.</p><p>Zelda surveys the crowd. There are so many in attendance. Most have come from Castle Town, but it would seem that many have traveled from further. The crowd is larger than it ever was in years prior.</p><p>She catches her father's eye and he nods approvingly. He's <em> proud </em> of her. This notion, certainly a welcome one, is still something she's getting used to. Impa stands nearby. She, too, nods encouragingly. </p><p>And then she sees Link. He gives her a smile and that smiles makes her put more strength and feeling behind these words that she's reciting. </p><p>He's wearing his new winter tunic. She believes that he cuts a dashing figure in it. </p><p>Terrako stands near his feet. This morning Link had crouched down and told the tiny guardian they must all be quiet during the ceremony. Terrako hasn't made so much as a peep ever since she began. </p><p>Last night, as she and Link had lain side by side, he'd reached out, his hand warm on her cheek. "Tomorrow, after all the Solstice festivities are over, we should speak with your father. I'd like to ask for his blessing to court you."</p><p>She'd smiled. "Haven't you already been doing that? You've already given me so many tokens of your affection."</p><p>His expression had been adorably serious. "Those were from Terrako and I. From now on, I promise you that they'll just be from me."</p><p>"Awe." She'd pouted. "But I like trying to imagine how Terrako could do those things, like baking a cake… It’s fun."</p><p>His serious expression had given away to a small smile. "Okay then. Maybe one out of five will still come from Terrako."</p><p>She'd giggled. "That's a very specific ratio."</p><p>They had talked late into the night. She'd held his hand as she'd fallen asleep. What a peaceful sleep it had been...</p><p>She’s reached the final prayer. She takes a deep breath and begins. This prayer asks all three of the Golden Goddesses for prosperity in the new year to come. </p><p>This is when she has minor revelation: for perhaps the first time ever, Zelda realizes that she believes that such a prayer could be answered. There is just so much to be thankful and hopeful for in this new world since the Calamity’s defeat.</p><p>After the last words of her prayer ring out, the assembled crowd disperses, the conversation lively and joyous as they all begin to make their way into Castle Town. Her father walks at the head of the crowd, for he shall lead the traditional military parade that follows this ceremony.</p><p>Link takes her hand. His words are reverent as he says, "You give everyone hope."</p><p>She smiles, ducks her head. "You give me hope."</p><p>Link steps close and places a kiss on her forehead. His gaze is loving and warm as he regards her. </p><p>He looks toward the procession heading into Castle Town. He then turns to her, takes a deep breath. "Shall we join them?"</p><p>She nods. Her words are bright as she says, "We shall!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! So, I got this idea on December 23 and I was like "oh maaaan, this is such a good Christmas fic idea", but I am such a slow writer, so here we are quite late with it. At least it's before the new year! And, in its own way, may it fits better as a New Year's fic?? </p><p>The idea for this story hit me when I finished the story missions in Age of Calamity and a bunch of Terrako materials quests popped up on the map. Two of these in particular caught my eye: "To Brighten Her Day" and "Made with Love". The explanation for "To Brighten Her Day" is that Terrako wants to surprise the Princess with a bouquet of flowers and in order to fulfill the quest, you have to have 15 Silent Princesses and I just thought "There's no way Link isn't involved in this. Terrako can't pick and tie up a bunch of flowers, right?!" In "Made with Love", Terrako bakes a Fruit Cake for Zelda, her favorite dessert. Once again, the same thought crossed my mind that there was no way Terrako baked and decorated a cake by himself. It's totally Link 😏😏😏 </p><p>So, that's where this story comes from! I figured it'd be cute to play around with the idea of Link helping out (or doing most of the work) for the gifts, but that he'd be coy about it. Zelda would like it, they'd be kinda flirty, and ~ta-da~ romance! </p><p>EDIT 2021-01-14: I forgot to add that I was inspired for Zelda's gift to Link of a winter champion's tunic by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/nebulace/">Nebulace</a> on Instagram! I highly recommend you follow her account, it's A+ content! She has had some fun content where she designed a winter tunic for Link, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CKCHh5iJRD5/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">here it's in white</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CHx7D5cJfB_/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">here its in blue and red</a>!</p><p>If you also read my long fic "Before and After", I promise I'll get back to that! I just really had to get a fluffy AOC fic out of my system and I think this one does the trick, lol</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I love getting comments, so lemme know what you think?? I hope that everyone's had lovely holidays, if you were or are celebrating. And I hope that everyone has a Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>